Living Without You
by Broken-Promies
Summary: Sequel to A Night of Lost. Naruto finds out about Hinata's death!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: all charaters are at least nineteen years old)

* * *

He sat there in shock. He couldn't believe what his best friend had just told him. She

was dead. 'This can't be possible! She was here yesterday! I talked to her, hugged her,

and she smiled at me,' he couldn't say any thing as he thought about her. "Your ling

Neji." It was as simple as that. 'He is just playing some sick twisted joke,' he thought.

"Naruto, you have to believe me! Hinata died in her sleep last night," said Neji as he

grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Neji Knew how much Naruto loved Hinata. He felt it his

reasonability to tell Naruto of his cousin's death. "How?" was the only thing Naruto

could say as he looked at Neji.

Neji looked away. He didn't want to see his friends face as he explained. "She

strangled her self! She left a note behind blaming her father and her stepmother.

Evidently she was going through depression and didn't tell anyone," said Neji now

looking at Naruto. "She came into my room last night before she went to bed and told me

to give this to you." Neji handed Naruto the note, and watched as he read it.

Sasuke read the note over Naruto's shoulder. 'Naruto I will always be by your side. I

love you! Hinata' Neji and Sauke watched as Naruto broke down into uncontrollable

sobs. All they could do was watch.

Sasuke looked over at Neji and saw that he was crying also. "So who found her and

when?" Sasuke asked. "She was found this morning, and I'm the one who found her,"

came Neji's reply.

* * *

(A/N: for the people who might get the wrong idea, Naruto in not in deperssion he is just in shock!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: a few day have pasted since the first chapter)

* * *

They held a small funeral for Hinata. Neji was holding Tenten as she cried in his arms.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke and cried silently. When Sasuke saw her crying he put his arms

around her and held her close. Shikamaru was patting Ino's back as she cried on his

chest. Naruto sat alone. He didn't want anyone around him.

He stared blankly into space as the preacher said his speech. He was the last to get up

to look at her. She looked like she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her hands

were folded. He gently placed his hand on her cold pale one. No one noticed the little

piece of paper he slipped into her casket. A note of his own that matched hers. 'I love you

too! You are my one true love and there will never be another! Love Naruto.'

He watched as they closed the casket and lowered her into the ground. They filled the

hole with dirt and the people slowly drifted away. Naruto stayed by her grave until

Kakashi made him go home.

* * *

(A/N: only on more chapter to go!) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: years have past and the charaters are now twenty-eight years old!)

* * *

Naruto always went to visit Hinata. After he returned from missions he would tell her

all about it and keep her updated on everything in town. On her birthday he would bring

her a present. He never dated anyone else. Although everyone said that he needed to

move on. He continued living like that for seven years.

Naruto died on a mission one day. He was buried next to Hinata. Everyone knew that,

that was what he wanted. "He is finally with her again!" said Sakura as she wiped the

tears form her eyes. Her, Sasuke, Neji, and Tenten had gone to visit their friend's graves

on the anniversary of their death.

(A/N: Naruto died on the some day as Hinata. He was ambushed and out numbered

twenty-five to one.)

"I bet they couldn't be happier," said Tenten as she placed flowers on their graves. "Its

getting late, said Sasuke as he started to walk Sakura home. "We should be going too,

Tenten," said Neji. "Ok," she turned and looked at the graves. " I hope you both found

the happiness you were looking for," she whispered before leaving hand in hand with Neji.

Hinata looked down from heaven and smiled. She turned and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"We found all the happiness we could ever hope for," she said. Naruto kissed Hinata.

Smiling at Hinata he said, "And so much more!"

* * *

(A/N: i hope you liked it! it was only the second one i ever wrote!) 


End file.
